Chromedome (TF2017)
Chromedome from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Chromedome is a comparatively quiet academic. Originally a number-cruncher at Cybertron's Institute for Higher Programming working on ways to improve the processing power of the Transformers' computerized minds, Chromedome found himself forcibly dragged into the Great War when a Decepticon attack destroyed the facility. Chromedome put his work to use programming Autobots so they could outsmart their Decepticon foes, but alas, only wound up fostering an intellectual arms race of sorts, in which both sides competed to repurpose the newest advances in programming into military advantages. Ground down over the years by this inevitability, Chromedome has come to accept that war with the Decepticons cannot be prevented — but only won. Chromedome is binary bonded to the egotistical Nebulan Stylor, who is more concerned with the finer things in life than intellectual or military pursuits. As such, the two occasionally clash, with Chromedome trying to get Stylor to be a little less superficial, and Stylor trying to bring out Chromedome's more social side, but generally speaking, they get along quite well despite their differences. As a quiet 'bot of the mind, Chromedome has a tendency to fade into the background. History Arc 3 A long time ago, on Cybertron, Chromedome was part of an Autobot strike unit led by Fortress Maximus. This unit operated out of a cave dug into the Manganese Mountains, and often worked to foil the schemes of their primary nemesis, Scorponok. Chromedome's last major mission on Cybertron was to upset a slave march to the smelting pools. After that, however, Fortress Maximus revealed to the Autobots that he had grown sick of warfare, and planned to escape the endless ring of hate by immigrating to a new world altogether: Nebulos. At first, Chromedome was shocked, but eventually he and many others chose to join Fortress Maximus on his quest for peace. Upon arrival on Nebulos, Chromedome chided Brainstorm for analyzing their new home with his digital readouts rather than just looking around. Indeed, Chromedome found that Nebulos was "a paradise". But when their attempts to forge an alliance with the native Nebulans failed (due to sabotage for political reasons), Chromedome suggested that they "talk some sense" into their new neighbors. Their unit was met with military force and Fortress Maximus ordered Chromedome and the others into the woods. Despite these setbacks, Fortress Maximus was determined to wage peace, not war. He brought an envoy of Autobots, including Chromedome, to the Nebulan capitol of Koraja to once again plead for peace. When the Nebulans still were not totally swayed after he and his Autobots disarmed, Maximus removed his own head from his shoulders, leaving his body deactivated and inoperable in the Nebulans' care. Chromedome and six other Autobots joined their leader in his gesture. It was this gesture which finally ushered in a cease fire with the Nebulans. |Ring of Hate| The new Headmaster Autobots met the Decepticons in battle, and the Decepticons were amazed at how powerful and agile their foes had suddenly become. Chromedome was able to leap out of the way of Scorponok's deadly stinger in car mode, to Scorponok's incredulity, though he did land up-side down. When the Decepticons realized how outclassed they were, they staged a panicked retreat, and the Autobots returned to the city streets victorious. Along with the others, Chromedome removed his head so that the Nebulans could see that the terms of the cease fire were not broken, and they were met as heroes. |Broken Glass| Despite their newfound celebrity, the populace was still wary of Chromedome and the others, so the Council of Peers arranged an inspection. Chromedome's body stood by silently as the Council of Peers expressed concerns with the Autobots' Nebulan partners. They were interrupted by a distress call from Galen's political rival, Lord Zarak, who had been kidnapped by the Decepticons. Fortress Maximus led Chromedome and the other Headmasters into battle, but the kidnapping was a ruse. Zarak and his political cronies had undergone the Headmaster process themselves, but with the Decepticons! Now evenly matched, the battle turned against the Autobots when they were forced to come to the aid of the Council of Peers, after which the Decepticons shot the Autobots in the back. Scorponok and the Decepticons claimed Chromedome, his partner, and the other Autobots as prisoners. |Love and Steel| Here they remained until Lord Zarak, with the last remaining bits of his dwindling sanity, realized the destruction he'd wrought upon his own homeworld. He set the Autobot Headmasters free, hoping to follow the Autobots to another world so they could leave Nebulos in peace. On their way out of Koraja, Chromedome and the other Headmasters battled the new Decepticon Targetmasters. Once they escaped the Targetmasters, they returned to the Autobot camp in the forest, where the Headmasters learned of a distress signal from other Autobots on Earth and prepared to depart Nebulos. |Brothers in Armor| During the long journey to Earth, the Autobot Headmasters had Fortress Maximus heavily upgraded into a larger, more powerful body. Once their construction was completed, Chromedome introduced Fortress Maximus's full arsenal of abilities to the others, including his battle station mode and Cerebros. Upon arrival, Fortress Maximus, Chromedome and the other Headmasters took a shuttle down to Earth's surface, and located the caves in Mount St. Hilary where the distress call had first been broadcast. They also found the broadcaster himself, an Autobot named Goldbug whose brain module had been retrofitted into a tiny electronic toy car. Long story. Scorponok and the Decepticon Headmasters had also come to Earth after the distress call, however, and a battle broke out. The battle proved costly, as Galen died protecting an Earthling from Scorponok. He passed on his control helmet to this boy, Spike Witwicky, leaving Fortress Maximus and the Autobots in his hands. |Trial by Fire| Fortress Maximus's group of Autobots inevitably met up with the group of Earthbound Autobots led by Grimlock. Unfortunately, Grimlock was difficult to deal with, and so their meetup resulted in a battle for Autobot supremacy between Grimlock and Blaster on Earth's moon. Chromedome disembarked along with the rest of the Steelhaven crew to watch the fight. |Totaled| Optimus Prime eventually returned from the dead, and retook command of his forces on Earth. Brainstorm was among those assembled when Fortress Maximus, Grimlock, and Optimus held a conference to discuss the threat of the time-displaced Galvatron on Earth. Though the Autobots planned to attack Galvatron's headquarters, the operation was postponed by the sudden arrival of several Autobots from the year 2009. A great deal of confusion ensued when these time travellers caused Optimus and a handful of other present-day Autobots to be displaced to Limbo with their arrival. Fortress Maximus, believing the new arrivals to be imposters ordered the troops to attack them, and Brainstorm helped the Technobots, Blurr, and Brainstorm in taking on the future Blurr. Goldbug, having had previous experience with time travel, was able to talk everyone down, he suffered a shoulder wound during the confusion. Brainstorm tended to him while the future-present Autobot alliance figured out their next move. |Time Wars| Trivia *Frank Welker reprises his role as Chromedome. Changes *Hosehead, Nightbeat, and Siren didn't appear in the original The Transformers: Headmasters miniseries. *The past Blurr & Chromedome didn't appear in Time Wars. **On a related note: Scattershot was the only Technobot to appear in Time Wars. **On another related note: Exactly which Autobots got shunted off to limbo in Time Wars changes. While Optimus Prime, Blaster, and Highbrow are still victims; the other half includes Ironhide, and Wheeljack, Hoist. ***Thus, the Autobot who repairs Goldbug in Time Wars is Brainstorm in the episode adaptation instead of Hoist. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Headmasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots